<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death &amp; Rebirth by IrinaNiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812115">Death &amp; Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaNiku/pseuds/IrinaNiku'>IrinaNiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, How Madara unlocks Rinnegan, M/M, Murder, Rinnegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>فارسی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaNiku/pseuds/IrinaNiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara activates his rinnegan right before dying</p><p>I'll soon add english translation. ( I actually dont know how to add a translation. Help meee :(( )</p><p>مادارا رینگانش رو درست قبل از مرگش فعال می کنه</p><p>( می دونم کسی فارسی اینجا نیست بخونه اگه خوندین نظر بدین تشویق شم 😅 )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death &amp; Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I post the translation as second chapter ??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>بزرگ ترین افتخار هاشیراما میان مردم ، کشتن شیطان بزرگی به نام مادارا اوچیها بود. شیطانی که نامش وحشت به دل همه می انداخت. کسی که به طمع قدرت چشمان برادرش را از کاسه درآورد و وقتی نتوانست جایگاه هوکاگه را به دست آورد به دهکده ی کونوها حمله کرد. آن شب هاشیراما ، هوکاگه ی محبوب ، برای حفاظت از مردمش مجبور به کشتن مادارا شد. ولی مادارا نمرده بود. اوچیهای افسانه ای ، در ازای از دست دادن بینایی یک چشم خود ، مرگش را جعل کرده بود. از آن شب به بعد او باقی مانده ی عمرش را در سایه ها سپری کرد. زمان برای مادارا به سرعت سپری می شد و پیری بر او غالب. این در حالی بود که رقیب همیشگی اش هاشیراما ، بخاطر بدن خارق العاده اش ، هنوز جوان بود. همسرش میتو هم با یک مهر جوانی اش را حفظ کرده بود. با وجود قهر و آشتی های زناشویی ، زوجِ هم پیر و هم جوان کنار هم خوشبخت بودند. اغلب میتو قهر می کرد و هاشیراما باید ناز می کشید. آن شب هم همین طور.<br/>
" من فقط گفتم موهای زیبایی داره. نگفتم از مال تو زیباتره که !! " هاشیراما گفت و در را پشت سرش بست.<br/>
مثل تمام یک ساعتی که از مراسم گذشته بود ، هاشیراما حرف می زد و میتو تظاهر می کرد نه او را می بیند و نه صدایش را می شنود. پشت میز آرایش نشست تا آرایشش را پاک کند. <br/>
" اصلا موهای من از همه قشنگ تره. بعد من خانومم میتو اوزوماکی " هاشیراما همچنان حرف می زد.<br/>
هنوز هم تنها جواب میتو بی توجهی بود. از جایش بلند شد و لباس هایش را عوض کرد. عادت داشت هر شب قبل خواب کتاب بخواند. اما این بار بی برداشتن کتاب به تخت رفت.</p><p>" باشه " هاشیراما بالاخره دست از تلاش کشید و متقابلا سکوت کرد. صمیمیتی که برای دلجویی پوشیده بود را کنار گذاشت و لباس خواب پوشید. تن خسته اش را روی سمت دیگری از تخت انداخت و از لذت نرمی تخت نفس صداداری کشید. برای چند لحظه منتظر ماند تا میتو قدمی به سمت آشتی بردارد ولی از در و دیوار صدا می آمد و از میتو نه. زن اوزوماکی پشت به او خودش را مچاله کرده بود و به خواب زده بود. هاشیراما هم می خواست مقابله به مثل کند اما دل مهربانش راضی نمی شد میتو شب را با ناراحتی بخوابد. غرور نداشته اش را کنار گذاشت و خودش را روی تخت به طرف میتو کشید. دستش را دورش گرفت و همسرش را محکم به آغوش کشید. از پشت روی شانه اش را بوسید و سرش را به سرش تکیه داد. " معذرت می خوام. می شه منو ببخشی ؟؟ "<br/>
گرمای تن و مهربانی قلبش ، یخ دل میتو را آب کرد. چشمان سبز و بسته ی میتو با پشیمانی نسبی ای باز شدند. دلش می خواست برگدد رو به شوهرش و مهربانی اش را ستایش کند. اما از طرفی هم می خواست او را تنبیه کند تا دفعه ی بعد چنین غلط اضافه ای نکند.<br/>
زن سکوت کرد.<br/>
" میتو ؟؟ " صدای گرم هاشیراما از قبل هم نرم تر شد. باز هم منتظر ماند اما انگار این دلخوری امشب تمام نمی شد. روی موهای قرمزش دست نوازش کشید و سرش را طولانی بوسید. " شب بخیر " چشمان شکلاتی اش را بست و به خواب رفت. <br/>
چند ساعت گذشت و خانه در سکوت کامل بود. نسیم بهاری از لا به لای پرده های نازکی که نور ماه را پوشانده بودند داخل اتاق می پیچید و تکانشان می داد. موجودی تماما سیاه از زمین بیرون آمد. موجودی به نام زتسو که از ذات مادارا متولد شده بود. به دنبالش چهار زتسوی سفید هم آمدند. خنده ی کریهی روی لب های همه ی آن ها بود. به طرف تخت رفتند و دورش جمع شدند. یکی از آن ها نیزه ی چوبی ای درست کرد و بی درنگ در قلب هاشیراما کاشت. چشمان بسته ی هاشیراما تا ته باز شد و نفسش در سینه حبس. یک زتسو جلوی دهانش را گرفت تا فریاد نزند. دیگری دست و پایش را گرفت تا حمله نکند. هر کدام به نوعی سعی می کردند او را نگه دارند. و زتسوی سیاه هم چوب را در تن او با خنده ی بی صدایی فشار می داد. هر دو طرف می دانستند اگر چوب از بدنش خارج شود ، قابلیت شفای هاشیراما جلوی مرگش را می گیرد.</p><p>" در مقایسه با زمانی که گذشت ، دیگه چیزی نمونده به هدفم برسم. مادارا باید موفق بشه " زتسوی سیاه زیر گوشش زمزمه کرد.<br/>
تقلای خدای شینوبی ها فقط چند ثانیه طول کشید. دم دم های صبح بود که میتو در خواب چرخید رو به هاشیراما و او را به آغوش کشید. سرش را روی سینه ی هاشیراما گذاشت و دستش را دور تنش حلقه کرد. خیلی طول نکشید که بوی خون خشک شده او را بیدار کرد. پلک هایش چند بار بهم خوردن و سپس باز شدند. اولین چیزی که دید نیزه ای بود که قلب هاشیراما را شکافته بود و لباسی که با از خون اشباع شده بود.<br/>
با هِین بلندی از جایش پرید. چشمان سبز و درشتش به سرعت اطراف نیزه را بررسی کردند. لبان سرخش از شدت بهت به لرزه افتادند. " عزیزم ؟؟ " شانه ی هاشیراما را تکان داد " هاشیراما !! " محکم تر از قبل تکانش داد.<br/>
دیشب میتو بود که جواب نمی داد و امروز هاشیراما. بغض گلویش را تنگ کرد و اشک چشمانش را تار. نیزه را از جسم بی جان شوهرش خارج کرد و گوشه ای انداخت. دستانش را روی زخم گذاشت و از چاکرایش برای شفا دادن استفاده کرد. " هاشیراما !! " این نام را بلند فریاد زد. " اونجوری بهم زل نزن !! یه چیزی بگو !! " اشک گونه هایش را خیس کرد. بغضش آنقدر سنگین شد که نفس کشیدن برایش سخت شد. جوتسوی پزشکی فایده ای نداشت. هاشیراما چند ساعت پیش مرده بود. در حالی که هنوز از جوتسوی پزشکی اش استفاده می کرد مهر جوان کننده اش غیر فعال شد. چهره ی شاداب و جوان میتو به سرعت شکسته و پیر شد. میتو زنی نبود که به زیبایی و جوانی اهمیت دهد. دلیل استفاده اش از این مهر هاشیراما بود. بدون همسر عزیزش نه جوانی می خواست و نه زیبایی. چاکرای سبز رنگی که دست هایش را احاطه کرده بود به آرامی محو شد. چانه اش را به زیر گردنش چسباند و شدت گریه اش حتی از قبل هم بیشتر شد. دست های لرزانش را پشت گردن جسد برد و به کندی و با ملایمت سرش را بالا آورد و بغلش کرد.</p><p>دیشب که او را از خود می راند حتی فکرش هم نمی کرد آخرین باری باشد که گرمای آغوش همسرش را تجربه می کند. زمانی که جسم بی جان هاشیراما گرمایش را از دست می داد ، صدها کیلومتر دورتر از برگ ، گرمای زندگی به بدن نیمه جان مادارا برگشته بود. می گویند با هر بار از دست دادن یک رابطه ، قدرت چشمان اوچیها بیشتر می شود. چشمان مادارا به رینگان تبدیل شده بودند. با قابلیت های چشمان جدیدش ، مادارا گدو را احضار کرد و برای بار دوم مرگ را دور زد.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>